Jeu de piste
by sosomi
Summary: Un jeu de piste est organisé sur le Vogue Merry ! Juste une idiotie. Pas la peine de lire c'est vraiment idiot.
1. Jeu de piste

Jeu de piste

Voilà une nuit presque normal sur le Vogue Merry. Enfin à part qu'un jeu de piste est été organisé et que se sera Robin et... Moi qui commenterons les prochains faits qui apparaitrons sur cette fic. Les équipes ont étaient tirées à la courte paille et voilà le résultat :

équipe A : Pipo-Chopper

équipe B : Luffy-Nami (à qui on souhaite bon courage)

équipe C : Sandy-Zoro

Chaque groupe à plusieurs énigmes à résoudre pour trouver trois objets chacun. Celui qui aura trouvé les trois avant la fin du temps qui est de deux heures aura gagné ! Ou alors celui qui arrive le premier avec les trois objets.

Le top départ sera lancé dans trois... Deux... Un... C'est parti !

Équipe A :

Sosomi : Pour le moment tout se passe bien pour eux. Leur première énigme est :

L'objet est caché sur la vue de l'horizon.

Pipo en grande réflexion : Sur la vue de l'horizon... Ce sera facile à trouver vu que je suis le meilleur au jeu de piste !

Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux : Waaaaa !

Équipe B :

Sosomi : Nami a l'air très motivé à l'idée de l'objet caché, elle doit pensé que c'est un trésor.

Robin : Si seulement elle savait que...

Sosomi : Chut il faut pas tout dire ! Faut pas gâcher, et aussi je vais me faire tuer sinon ! Sinon Luffy à l'air tout aussi enthousiaste. Leur énigme est : L'objet est caché sur l'horizon.

Luffy : Je sais ! C'est dans l'eau !

Nami : Sois pas idiot ! Ils peuvent pas le mettre dans l'eau, le bateau avance encore.

Luffy : Moi je te dit que c'est dans l'eau !

Nami, à bout de nerfs : Ça doit être ailleurs .

Équipe C :

Sosomi : …

Robin : …

Sosomi : Premier combat !

Sandy : Crétin de marimo, vers le soleil qui se lève, c'est par là !

Zoro : N'importe quoi !

Sosomi : Pas besoin de détails ! Voyons voir où en sont nos équipes.

Sosomi : Personne n'a encore trouvé d'objet, et une demi heure viens de passer.

Robin : C'est un peu normal vu...

Sosomi : Chut ! Toutes les équipes ont décidaient de passer à la deuxième énigme. Temps restant : 1h et demi.

Équipe A :

Chopper : Pipo, là ou on ne voit plus la mer, c'est dans les cabines, alors pourquoi tu veux monter sur le mat ?

Pipo : C'est surement pour nous induire en erreur ! Il faut aller dans le sens contraire !

Chopper : Tu es sur ?

Pipo : Certain !

Chopper : Si tu le dit...

Sosomi : C'est pourtant si simple ...

Équipe B :

Nami : Non Luffy, c'est pas dans la cuisine qu'il faut aller !

Luffy : Mais si, dans un coin sympathique, c'est là.

Nami : Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à bouffer ! Moi je te dit que c'est sur le pont tout simplement.

Robin : Ils ont tout les deux tout faut...

Équipe C :

Sosomi : ...

Robin : …

Sosomi : C'est moi ou Sandy essaye de réveiller Zoro à coup de pieds ?

Robin : Heu non, tu ne te trompes pas.

Sandy : Réveilles toi baka marimo !

Sosomi : Bon aucun objet pour chaque équipe. Et il ne reste plus que trois quarts d'heure !

Robin : Vivement que ça se termine.

Équipe A :

Pipo : C'est de plus en plus dur en plus ! Va trouver une salle d'eau toi !

Chopper : Mais c'est la salle de bain !

Pipo : Mais non ! Ce ne serait pas si facile !

Chopper :...

Sosomi : Je conseillerais à Chopper de le laisser tomber.

Chopper : Pipo, il faut aller dans la salle de bain ! J'ai pas envie de terminer dernier !

Pipo : On y va après si tu veux !

Chopper : Ok....

Équipe B :

Nami : Grouilles toi Luffy, on a encore rien trouvé !

Luffy : C'est quoi la prochaine énigme ?

Nami : C'est toi qui a le papier où elles sont marquée !

Luffy : Mais non, c'était toi !

Nami : Ho non ! Ne me dit pas que tu l'as perdu !

Luffy : Heu...

Nami : Je vais te tuer !

Sosomi : Il est interdit d'étrangler son partenaire !

Équipe C :

Sosomi : Tiens, l'équipe s'est séparée ! Sandy fait cavalier seul !

Robin : Et Zoro ?

Sosomi : … Il dort.

Robin : Je crois qu'il se fiche complètement du jeu.

Sosomi : Moi aussi... Sinon Sandy est à la recherche du dernier objet qui est caché... Dans le lieu préféré du cuisinier ?

Robin : C'est moi qui ai écrit celle là. Mais tu les as donné au hasard sans même les regarder.

Sosomi : Je vais me faire tuer...

Sandy : Tu avais dit que les objets objets étaient verts non ?

Sosomi avec un sourire niais : Oui

Sandy : Il n'y en a pas...

Sosomi : Cherche mieux !

Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un... STOP !!!!

Sosomi : Le jeu est terminé, alors voyons voir nos équipes :

équipe A : Rien

équipe B : Rien

La moitié de l'équipe C : Rien non plus.

L'autre moitié : Elle dort.

Nami : Personne n'a rien trouvé ?!

Pipo : Les énigmes étaient bien trop durs pour moi...

Sandy : J'étais au bon endroit mais j'ai rien trouvé !

Zoro : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Luffy : C'est nul !

Chopper : Il faudra pas jouer à un concours de jeu de piste !

Robin : Il n'y avait pas d'objet.

Nami : C'était quoi la récompense du gagnant ?

Sandy : On peut la voir ?

Chopper : Oui allez !

Luffy : C'est pas grave ont a participé alors ont peut l'avoir... Sandy j'ai faim !

Sandy : Tu attendras !

Nami : Attendez une minute ! Robin tu peut répéter ce que tu as dit ?

Robin : Oui, j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'objet.

Tous sauf Robin : Quoi ?!

Nami : Ou est la crétine qui a organisé ce jeu ?

Sosomi déjà loin sur un bateau : C'était bien amusant héhé. Heu, non pas le canon, non rangez ça NON !!!!

sosomisosomisosomisosomisosomisosomi

Voilà, juste un petit délire. J'avais rien à faire en fait XD Je ne m'attends pas a avoir de reviews, c'est vraiment trop débile. Excusez moi, mais je remercie ceux qui ont eux le courage de me lire jusque là ^^ et je ne l'ai pas dit mais tout les personnages sont à maitre Oda, je sais ça se mets au début ça. Ciao !


	2. cache cache

Après le jeu de piste, il fallait bien faire un cache cache. Finalement, c'est pas finis, je vais continuer la dessus XD

Uo-chan : Bon ben j'en fais d'autre ^^

Elisha-chan : Je sais je marque des trucs pour ne rien dire ^^ Sinon mon autre fic, je la continuerais quant j'aurais des idées, je suis vraiment en panne sèche XD (sauf pour les idioties )

Bon alors c'est parti pour le cache cache.

Sosomisosomososomisosomisosomisosomososomisosomisosomi

Cache-cache.

Sosomi : C'est reparti pour un nouveau jeu, toujours présenté par moi et Robin. Cette fois ci, le cache cache se jouera en solo en cinq manches. Le premier chercheur sera joué à la courte paille. Nous attendons les résultats.

Robin : C'est vraiment... Je ne préfère rien dire.

Sosomi : Ha bon ? Donc voilà, c'est Chopper qui va chercher pour cette première manche. Il faut préciser que chaque manche dure une demi-heure, et que le cache cache dans le noir peut faire peur à plus d'un.

Robin : Hum !

Sosomi : Bon d'accord j'ai rien dit...

Pipo : Qui aurait peur du noir voyons !

Sosomi : Heu... Bon Chopper se plante devant le mat et commence à compter jusqu'à trente.

Première manche : Chopper

Chopper : Trente !

Sosomi : Et voilà c'est parti. Je pense que pour Chopper, ce sera facile, vu son odorat.

Robin : C'est vrai qu'il se dirige déjà à la planque d'un des joueurs.

Sosomi : Le premier trouvé, c'est à dire celui qui comptera est...

Chopper : Trouvé Pipo !

Pipo : Zut, c'est pas juste.

Sosomi : Bon il ne reste plus qu'à trouver les autres.

Robin : Chose qui ne sera pas difficile...

Chopper : Nami trouvé !

Sosomi : C'est du vite fait bien fait !

Chopper : Zoro trouvé !

Robin : Le jeu sera vite fait avec lui...

Chopper : Luffy trouvé !

Sosomi : C'est sur, bon plus que Sandy...

Robin : Bientôt la fin, alors que ça fait à peine cinq minutes que nous jouons...

Chopper : Sandy trouvé !

Sosomi : Et voilà, c'est la fin de notre première manche !

Deuxième manche : Pipo.

Pipo : Trente !

Sosomi : Et c'est reparti !

Robin : Pipo semble avoir plus de mal.

Sosomi : Normal, il est pas comme Chopper... Tiens, Il va voir près des mandariniers.

Pipo : Nami !

Nami : Zut...

Sosomi : C'est Nami qui cherchera la prochaine fois !

Robin : Pipo continue dans la cuisine. On sait déjà qui il va trouver...

Sandy : Luffy sort de la cuisine sale morfal !

Sosomi : Sandy est sorti de sa cachette ! Le troisième trouvé est Luffy. Il n'en reste que deux !

Robin : Chopper et Zoro.

Pipo : Chopper trouvé ! Je savais bien que j'étais le meilleur au jeu de piste !

Chopper : Waaaa !

Robin : Il ne manque que Zoro.

Sosomi : Et il ne reste que la cal à fouiller...

Pipo : Heu...

Robin : Il reste cinq minutes.

Sosomi : Va t-il y entrer ?

Pipo : Heu...

Robin : Mais...

Sosomi : Mais il tremble ou quoi ? Il a peur de son propre navire !?

Robin : C'est pas vrai !

Sosomi : J'y crois pas. Il a peur du noir !!!

STOP !!!

Troisième manche : Nami

Nami : Trente !

Robin : Et c'est reparti !

Sosomi : Je crois que tu te prends au jeu.

Sandy : Nami-san !!!

Nami désabusée : Heu... Trouvé.

Sosomi : … Sandy comptera la prochaine fois !

Nami : Ceux qui ne se montre pas devrons payer 10 000 berrys !

Zoro : J'ai trop de dette pour ça...

Sosomi : Et de deux !

Nami : Trouvé Chopper !

Robin : Il se cache à l'envers aussi...

Sosomi : Il n'y avait que son chapeau de caché...

Nami : Pipo ! Pas la peine de courir ! Je t'ai vu !

Robin : Il ne reste que cinq minutes pour Luffy.

Luffy : On m'a appelé ?

Sosomi et Nami : Crétin !!!

Quatrième manche : Sandy !

Sandy : Trente !

Sosomi : Et c'est reparti !

Sandy : à table !!!

Luffy : Manger !

Sosomi : … J'en peux plus.

Robin : Luffy comptera la prochaine fois.

Sosomi : Il a un peu plus de mal, on dirait.

Sandy : Trouvé marimo...

Zoro : Répètes un peu sourcil en vrille !

Sandy : Baka Marimo.

Sosomi : Premier combat du jeu.

Robin : Et le temps passe...

Chopper et Pipo en criant : Ils vont nous tuer !!!

Sosomi : De deux de plus.

Sandy : J'arrête là !

Sosomi : QUOI !!!

Sandy : Je laisse gagner Nami.

Robin : Bon on va dire que c'est fini ?

Sosomi : Je crois oui.

Dernière manche : Luffy :

Luffy : Trente !

Robin : Il a sauté quelques chiffres, mais c'est pas grave...

Sosomi : Voyons voir qui sera trouvé le premier.

Luffy : Robin trouvé !

Sosomi : Elle joue pas crétin !

Luffy : Ben si. Non ? Ha ok. Bon je continue.

Robin : C'est un peu exaspérant...

Luffy : Chopper trouvé !

Robin : Tout de même, il était « caché » derrière le mat.

Luffy : Pipo ! Trouvé !

Sosomi : Et de deux, mais le temps passe vite et il mets du temps. Tiens il va en cuisine ?

Sandy : Sors de là morfal !

Luffy, la bouche pleine : Chandy bouvé !

Robin : Je crois qu'il a dit : Sandy trouvé.

Sosomi : Moi je vois plutôt le coup de pied magistral qu'il vient de recevoir. Tiens il a atterri sur Nami.

Luffy : Trouvé !

Robin : Il reste cinq minutes.

Luffy : Zoro ! T'es où !

Sosomi : …

Robin : Deux minutes...

Luffy : Zoro ?

STOP !!!

Sosomi : Et voilà ! C'est la fin de notre jeu ! Le gagnant est... Zoro ! Mais il est où ?

Robin : Luffy l'a pas trouvé car il dormait dans leur chambre...

Sosomi : Et ?

Robin : Il dort encore.

Sosomi : Ça m'arrange, je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose à vous offrir !

Nami : Encore !

Sosomi : Mais oui, j'ai pas d'argent !

Nami : La prochaine fois tu as intérêt d'avoir un truc à offrir !

Sosomi : Gasp !

Sosomisosomososomisosomisosomisosomososomisosomisosomi

Voilà, peut qu'il y aura une suite, peut être pas. Tout dépendra de mon humeur. Pas besoin de review, je veux pas d'insulte XD


End file.
